The Screams Of Pain
by ArticBells
Summary: Bella Swan is kidnapped with four other girls. Only hope for being saved holds her alive. Will somebody ever find them? *WARNING CONTAINS DARKFIC, NOT FOR "WEAK SOULS"*
1. I Awoke To Angst

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sometimes I read a story that I love so much that I can't get enough of it, and then they stops without an ending and I can't wait for the next chapter, so I write my own version of the story so I get to "read" it anyway! This is a story of "30 Days Of Darkness"**

**I hope you'll enjoy my story!**

**Full Summary:**

**Isabella Marie Swan have disappeared, along with four other girls: Amanda, Katherine, Laura and Nana. An unfeeling man, who wants to be called Andrew, have kidnapped them all. They now live in dark sells, being raped almost every day. As Katherine says, "The only thing that keeps me alive, is hope for that somebody comes across our path and helps us all," But how much hope does Bella have left back? Will Edward ever find her? And if he does will it be before she gives up on all hope?**

***Warning, contains darkfic! Not for "weak souls" so to speak*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

I heard whispers as I awoken from the darkness.

"Where am I?" I asked as I saw that I was in a dark room, with something cold around my ankles. The whispers didn't stop. They sounded like they were coming from another room.

"Where am I!" I asked again, louder. How did I end up here? Where is _here_?

"She's awake!" A girl whispered loudly. I frowned, why weren't they talking to me?

"Where am I!" I growled.

"Calm down, we don't know where we are. He haven't told us..." Another girl told me.

"Who are you?" I asked. I didn't dare to move a muscle, I was to afraid to do so.

"I'm Katherine Cooper, I'm seventeen, I was brought here when I was sixteen, and I live in Seattle." She told me calmingly.

"I'm Nana Newton, I'm eighteen and I have been here in two years... I lived in Forks." Another girl said, she sounded tired and weak. To weak. Wait! Nana _Newton_! As in Mike Newton's big sister? She had disappeared years ago... Two years ago... I shook it of me as two other girls introduced them self.

"I'm Amanda Williams, I don't remember where I lived. I'm twenty two, and I've been here for five years..." Five _years_! In here? In the darkness for five years.

Silence filled the room between us all. "Laura, come on..." It sounded like it was Katherine who talked.

A sigh escaped the Laura girl. "I'm Laura, I live in Port Angeles, I've been here for the last couple months and I'm... I'm fourteen," She sighed. I gasped.

"You're fourteen?" I asked. Again silence came.

I didn't like the darkness... It was so uncomfortable not to see. Let me see... What did I do before I awoken in here... I was driving home... From the Cullen's, I remember the rain. Pouring down against my trucks windows... I remember being a little scared... I remember thinking about Edward. I tough about his green eyes that had shined when I came home with him that day, how he blushed when his mother came to me and gave me a hug. And how he kissed me goodbye when I when outside to drive home to Charlie... Charlie who had probably fallen asleep on the couch after watching a football game...

I wonder what they're all doing right now. Are they worrying about me? Have they even noticed that I'm gone. Are they scared like me? Are they afraid I wont come back home, just like I am afraid? Oh god, what if I don't get out? What if I die? What if I never come out? What if I have to live the rest of my life in here? In the darkness... If I asked would the other girls know the answer to my questions? Would I be in here just as long as Amanda?

Then I asked a question that surprised me, so very much. I haven't even tough about it... "What does he want from us?" I asked, my voice was very low, I was afraid he would hear me.

Laura's voice answered in such hate and sorrow that it brought tears to my blinded eyes. "Sex,"


	2. Life'a A Bitch

**Hello again, thank you for reading!**

**Sometimes I read a story that I love so much that I can't get enough of it, and then they stops without an ending and I can't wait for the next chapter, so I write my own version of the story so I get to "read" it anyway! This is a story of "30 Days Of Darkness"**

**I hope you'll enjoy my story!**

**Please please please hear the song "Next Century" by Sort Sol, it's a danish group, and I simply love the song at 0:45 :D  
**

**Full Summary:**

**Isabella Marie Swan have disappeared, along with four other girls: Amanda, Katherine, Laura and Nana. An unfeeling man, who wants to be called Andrew, have kidnapped them all. They now live in dark sells, being raped almost every day. As Katherine says, "The only thing that keeps me alive, is hope for that somebody comes across our path and helps us all," But how much hope does Bella have left back? Will Edward ever find her? And if he does will it be before she gives up on all hope?**

***Warning, contains darkfic! Not for "weak souls" so to speak*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Sex?" My voice sounded so stranded and dry. My breathes started to pick up and the tear silently fell across my heated cheeks. This is so not happening! I don't want to be _raped! _Why? Why, oh why is he doing this?

Suddenly a cold and dark voice spoke. "Oh so I hear you have awaken," His voice boomed in the silent rooms. A whimper escaped me as fresh fear filled me.

"Don't be scared little one." He said, with a laugh. Then slowly and loud he opened my door. The sudden light stressed my eyes, and brown and green dots filled my vision. I could hear his bots scratch against the wet and cold floor, as he slowly walked to me. I looked down at his bots, I hate those bots. I was afraid of looking at his face, afraid of knowing how he looked... I've heard of womens who have been abused, and then everytime they close their eyes, they see his face... I didn't want to know how he looked.

"So! Girls what do you think about showing the new girls how things is around here!" He yelled, then quickly made a move to go out of the door, but stopped to turn back to me. I closed my eyes.

"Don't think I'll be good on you." He growled before hammering the door shut. Darkness filled the room again. I could hear him walk away from my door and then another door open.

"I guess it'll be you Katherine." He laughed. I could hear her whimper as he walked to her. Every sound around here was so loud. I held my breath as I realized what he was going to do.

*SMACK* Katherine let out a cry as he hit her several times. I cringed everytime he did so. I tried to keep the next couple sounds out of my head, but it was impossible: a sipper being opened, a gasp as he made her pain bigger, and soft moans mixed with cries as he raped her... All the time so I whispered "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, oh god I'm sorry," I kept it as my mantra. It almost sounded as if he enjoyed when she cried out in pain, pain that he law upon her. I then promised myself not to let him have that pleaser when he would pain me.

Then suddenly silence came, then a grunt and a sipper again. He then walked to the door and then he was gone. Nobody said anything. I couldn't help but yell out in surprise when a music filled my ears. It sounded like some music that belonged in an elevator.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked, I was surprised by the strong tone of my voice.

"He always turns on music when he goes out..." I heard Amanda say. I made a short mental dance in my head, he actually left us to ourself! Finally some happiness in the sadness.

"Are you okay Katherine?" I heard Laura ask.

"As okay as I can be after being raped..." I heard her mumbled, I immediately got pulled out of the happiness...

"Life is a bitch," I heard Katherine say just before sleepiness surrounded me once again.


End file.
